United Kingdom
The , also known as the UK or Britain, is a country in Western Europe. A former imperial power, at its height the , encompassed almost a quarter of the world's land surface, making it the largest empire in history. The British Empire was not fully dissolved until after World War II. The British Empire fought as a major Allied faction during World War I, and took part in numerous campaigns such as the , , , and . During World War II, British troops played a large part in the war in multiple theaters. In Asia, British troops fought to defend colonies in , , , while in , British troops fought an Axis advance into . Closer to home, British forces played a part in the initial months of the war, prior to the . Britain was later among the forces involved in liberating France in 1944-45 in the , continuing to fight on the until the end of the war. In the intervening years, British aircraft fought in the Battle of Britain, engaging in aerial combat with German Luftwaffe bombers, while British cities were badly bombed during . In 1973, the United Kingdom joined the European Union. Though having its membership as of 2020, it is anticipated to rejoin the EU sometime in the distant future. Armed Forces Military Branches Special Forces The UK is a part of both NATO and the European Union, both of which are featured as factions in their own rights in the Battlefield series. The UK is therefore presumably involved indirectly in other Battlefield games as a part of these two alliances. Appearances Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the British Army is one of the major factions, fighting against the Axis in the . In Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome, the British Army fights on the . British Commandos are featured in Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII, engaging in special operations against German forces. The British mainland is featured as a location in one map, Battle of Britain. Two other maps from Battlefield 1942, El Alamein and Guadalcanal, is set in the British colony of Egypt and the British Solomon Islands respectfully. Battlefield 2 The British Special Air Service are featured in Battlefield 2: Special Forces, engaging Russian Spetsnaz and Middle Eastern Insurgent Forces. The United Kingdom makes an indirect appearance through the European Union, which uses some British equipment. Battlefield 1 In Battlefield 1, the British Empire is one of the major combatants of World War I, and their forces are featured on many battles across the world. They fight against German forces on the and against Ottoman Forces in the . Both the British Army and the Royal Marines are featured in the game and its expansions, and forces from other countries under the British Empire, such as the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps, are also featured in the game. In singleplayer, a scene from the campaign chapter Friends In High Places is set in , the capital of the United Kingdom. In the mission Forte et Fidele, Clyde Blackburn and Wilson are aboard a dreadnought moored adjacent to the Houses of Parliament when a German bombing raid is launched against the city. The two crew a Bristol F2.B and take to the skies over the capital, where they shoot down a number of enemy fighters, bombers and Zeppelins. The multiplayer, the map London Calling featured in Battlefield 1: Apocalypse is set in the air above . Battlefield V In Battlefield V, the United Kingdom is one of two factions available at launch. The British Army fighting against Wehrmacht across Europe and North Africa. In My Country Calling, appears during 1939 section. Trivia *In Battlefield 2, many of the default European Union weapons are directly referred to with the prefix "gb", indicating that they were originally planned as a playable faction instead of the EU. *The British soldiers in Battlefield 1942 were voiced by Nigel Lindsay. Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1 Category:Factions of Battlefield V Category:Locations